The present invention relates to a sports garment, in particular for a cyclist, comprising a back part and a front part, said front part presenting an opening located substantially level with the pubis to allow the cyclist to take out his penis.
Such a sports garment can be a cycling-suit with either long or short legs or what cyclists call cycling shorts or xe2x80x9cboxerxe2x80x9d shorts. At present, these garments do not have an opening allowing the sportsman to urinate. Therefore, the sportsman has to undress. This is particularly a nuisance for the sportsman, as he has to wriggle and writhe to remove his garment and therefore he wastes time. Furthermore, as the sportsman is undressed, he might catch cold.
There are known garments in other clothing fields, which have a fly, fastened by buttons, press-studs or a zipper. Such garments are notably described in publications U.S. Pat. No. 2,352 128, DE-A-2308 589 or FR-A-2 738 997. Publication WO-A-95/02340, also deals with bodysuit style garments, provided with a lower part which is detachable and fixed to the upper part of the garment by means of press-studs or a Velcro(copyright) strip.
For reasons of decency and practically, these zips or the lower detachable part absolutely have to have fastening means.
However, these fastening means are a particular nuuisance for a garment designed for use by cyclists. Indeed, fastening means like these, particularly press-studs, represent a great risk of injury when the cyclist is sitting on his bike.
Finally, the bodysuit type fastening systems, such as described in the international publication WO-A-95/02340, can not be used for cyclist""s garments as it would not then be possible to keep the chamois leather in place, which must be present on this type of garment for the cyclist""s comfort. Furthermore, this fastening system would not be very practical to use on a bike.
The present invention aims to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a sports garment making it possible to urinate without having to undress and whilst remaining comfortable for a sportsman, particularly for a cyclist sitting on his bike.
With this aim in mind, the invention relates to a garment of the type mentioned in the preamble, characterized in that the opening is horizontal and in that the front part comprises an external flap and an internal flap which overlap to delimit said opening so that said opening remains closed without the help of any fastening means whatsoever.
The external and internal flaps can be provided substantially over the whole width of the front part and be pinched in lateral seams between the front and back parts.
Advantageously, the external and internal flaps are fitted to the front part by seams, which follow a rounded line.
The external and lower flaps can comprise holding stiches, which can be advantageously oblique.
The present invention and its advantages shall be more fully disclosed in the following description of an example of embodiment, with reference to the attached drawings, in which: